


"The Kiss" (upgraded + cross-posted)

by KawaiiKuromi



Category: Macaroni and Lust
Genre: Anal Plug, Canon Gay Relationship, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Genderswap, How Do I Tag, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Neck Kissing, Older Characters, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi, nsfw writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKuromi/pseuds/KawaiiKuromi
Summary: I got bored in science class, sorry if you don't like yaoi xd





	1. Playtime ||Seven||

**Author's Note:**

> Strong sexual scenes and swearing.  
> Continuation of The Kiss on Wattpad  
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/155183993-the-kiss

•Tyler's POV• I blushingly looked at the guy who tackled me. He was busy biting my neck, I squirmed and whimpered a lot as he bit my neck.

********

I tried moving my legs but he pulled me up on my knees, they were shaking as he had his knee in between my dick. He grabbed my shoulders and pressured me on my bed, I fell on it all flat, on my back.

****

****

****

He made eye contact with me, I tried to look away but he grabbed my waist and squeezed it so I would look at him with my pink face. I let out a very pleasured moan

****

****

****

"What's my name?" he asked in my ear then growled, he watched me squirm and whimper. He loved me doing that

****

****

****

"Yusef..." I tried not to whimper but his voice was turning me on, the dominant tone had me all weak as I felt him stroke my boner. I was going to lose it, I moaned and closed my legs with his hand between my dick in my pants.

****

****

****

"Good boy, hmmm... Why did you close your legs?~" He opened them again and I groaned in pleasure. He smirked at me, stroking it more and more. He kissed my neck then found my weak spot.

****

****

****

"You're stroking my.." I paused and felt his teeth sink into my inner thigh. "My dick, I'm gonna lose it...." I tried not to get a boner from the strokes. Each stroke was turning me on that I could almost beg to be fucked very hard.

****

****

****

"Lose for me baby, it's okay~" He said, rubbing it very fast. The stroking was gone and I was drooling so much, "I wanna cum, I can't hold it, please?" I begged him impatiently as I felt my dick twitch and I got very lusty.

****

****

****

"If you cum, I will punish you and I don't think you want that~" He whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

****

****

****

"A-aaaah~" I moaned while I came in his hand, he saw the cum, licked his hand and put me on the bed as he was on top and I was on the bottom. I let out a small whimper.

****

****

****

"I thought I told you not to cum or else you'll get punished," Yusef said, pulling out his big, throbbing dick and stroking it while smirking at me.

****

****

****

"I-i couldn't hold it..." I pouted and closed my legs a little, I felt him forcefully open my legs and I scaredly whimpered.

****

****

****

"Oh don't worry, this'll only hurt a bit," He said, slowly inserting his big dick into my hole. He started going slowly not to hurt me.

****

****

****

~Yusef's POV~ I thrusted slowly into Tyler, making him whimper with every thrust. I managed to keep him quiet by kissing him deeply to only see his pink face as he blushed and moaned a lot, I could see that he was enjoying this.

I bit his ear to make him moan a lot, I made my speed a little fast. He was begging me to slow down but I smirked and went deep that I heard a scream that was out of pleasure, I giggled and kept going

"Y-yusef be careful! I'm going to break if you speed up!" Tyler suggested while he was moaning for me. I didn't listen and heard more screams combined with moans, I groaned as I felt a little tiredness but kept going to satisfy my punishment for letting him cum by himself

"If you ever cum without my permission again, it'll be worse than you expected~" I whispered in his ear while giving him the deepest and hardest thrust to make him cum and moan in such pleasure that he turns into a girl.

********** **

****

********** **


	2. Biting ||Eight||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler turns into a girl and that leads him into a brat, Will Yusef have to tame this brat and teach him a lesson?

🚺Tyler's POV🚺

I felt something on my chest, I gasped at what he did. He pulled out of me after he turned me into a girl, I let out a huge moan after he also pulled out. I whined and sat on the floor.

"What's wrong?~ You knew what was going to happen if you came again without my permission," He said and sat on the bed and I got on my knees.

"You know what to do, do you?~" He teased as I crawled over to him and put my head in between his area. "Yes sir," I replied and pulled down his pants as I licked his tip

I licked and sucked his dick as it hardened in my mouth, stroking it from top to bottom. I heard him moaning as he put his head back and grabbed mine, pushing his dick farther. "I want you to throat fuck me until you cum," I begged him and teased his shaft, circling around his whole dick. 

"Bet, I'm not cumming early then," he grabbed my head and thrusted deeply into my mouth, hearing me gag and moan as his dick went way down my throat. I sucked fast as I could, holding his leg as I picked up the pace and sped up more and more, teasing him by rubbing the top of his shaft.

Moaning, he gruffed my hair and messed it up in pleasure, as I felt it throb in my mouth. "Open wide, I'm cumming!!" he said as I opened my mouth, feeling the thick cum down my throat, swallowing all of it and kissing his tip.

"Bite me," I said and blushed, putting my hair in a bun while two strands of it was down my sides. Sitting beside him with a pink flushed face as he nodded and crawled over to me, pinning me against my own bed. Wiggling around, feeling an odd sensation, I felt like I wanted to be touched.

"You want me to do what?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion as I was wiggling from the odd sensation. "Bite me! Leave marks on me before I feel so weird!" I cried out as I felt breathing on my neck, getting aroused every second. "If you say so," he said and bit me on my neck hardly that I let out a moan of pleasure, feeling his teeth in my neck.

He looked down and saw a stream coming from that area, I embrassedly looked away and felt it twitch. "Ugh, the feeling is getting to me, fuck..." I swore in disturbance then gasped as he was rubbing it, he had his fingers on my panties, rubbing it. I moaned then grabbed his hand and put it in my panties. "Can... can you rub and squeeze it? Please?" I asked nicely.

"Oh, I will, just relax," he said, sitting me up and spreading my legs as he goes down between them and teases my cunt by squeezing it twice and rubbing my inner thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Tyler, you little mess. Things don't have to go your way.  
> *  
> Who's in charge here?


End file.
